kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 44
Summary The boy in the white cape steps out from behind some trees, covering his mouth. The birds that accompanied him earlier now fly away, leaving him standing alone. The next town is very crowded, and Asha and Leez pass by a food seller offering fresh-fried curry fish fillets, which of course Leez wants to buy, but Asha insists that they need to find a hotel quickly or else they will be sleeping in the streets. They next pass by a half being auctioned, and Leez feels sorry for the Garuda half girl who is up for sale and looking very scared. Asha informs her that the sale of halfs is legal and she should not interfere, and explains that unlike in Atera, where most people support half rights, in Mistyshore most people hate halfs. Leez recalls her mother telling her about her half friends from her fighter days, and Leez wonders how they went from being friends to this. After sunset, the boy in the white cape shows up at the auction and intimidates the seller without speaking a word. Asha pays for their hotel room (only the most expensive one was still available), and tells the desk clerk to keep the change. Leez finally realizes that Asha has not kept any change all this time, and Asha explains that it is unnecessary weight to add to her cloak. Leez protests that it's still a lot of money, so Asha tells her that she can have the change. Asha asks the desk clerk why the town is so crowded, and he explains that it's the last checkpoint before Mistyshore. There is a high demand for magicians with good eyesight to teleport people across the channel, since traveling by water has become more dangerous due to a rise in the number of violent attacks by Gandharva suras. There is a sudden clamor outside with someone yelling that a half has run away; Asha begins to tell Leez that it's too dangerous to go outside, but Leez has already disappeared. 1-44 do not get distracted.png|no distractions 1-44 intimidation.png|intimidating "half" 1-44 Gandharva suras.png|dangerous waters Currygom's comment She'll make you have one ear. Afterword Thanks everyone for worrying about my health! Now I'm much better, just an occasional cough now and then. I can't think of much to write again, but I'll try. T_T hehehe ■ This guy, whose name is not yet revealed, is actually the 9th main character. (The last one is still secret.) Whether someone is a main character or a supporting character depends on if there is a chapter about that character. Even characters who appear often and are important to the story are supporting characters if they don't have their own chapter. ■ Fried curry fish filets? I like them, even though I heard they're junk food. I'm hungry now... ■ I like sleeping completely inside a sleeping bag. If someone pushes you when you are like that, it's fun being rolled away. Notes * We saw other half hunters planning to sell halfs in Mistyshore, in a previous episode. We learn the full reason of why halfs lost their rights later on. * Leez mentions that her mother had half friends. Show/Hide Spoiler Although it is not clear which city she was from, some have speculated that she may have known the following halfs, who later appear or are mentioned in the city: ** Hana Lehn from Mistyshore. She is the mother of Ran Sairofe, who knew Leez's father Rao Leez. ** Clari Utas from Kalibloom, and Parr Hael from Kalibloom. Both knew Rao Leez as well. * Asha does not keep change. This was first hinted at back in Atera, when Asha tells Leez that she does not have anything less than a gold coin, and that Leez can keep the change. * Maruna also saved two halfs earlier. Perhaps, like his brother, Yuta respects halfs of his own clan and of allied clans. References